This invention relates to video signal processing methods and systems. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and systems for altering the content of video program material to expand or contract the total length of an entire program or program segment.
Video signal processing systems and methods are known for editing the content of an entire program or program segment in order to expand or contract the total program run time to match a desired run length or time segment. Frequently, a program or commercial which is scheduled for a predetermined broadcast time slot has a total running time which does not match exactly the time slot. In such cases, it is necessary to edit the program in order to fill the time slot exactly. In known systems, the program material must first be recorded on some suitable recording medium, such as magnetic tape, after which portions of the video program are deleted or repeated in order to contract or expand the running time to match the time slot. Such systems suffer from the disadvantage that the program to be edited cannot be simultaneously broadcast, but must be time delayed by the recording process. In addition, this technique is incompatible with live events, such as soccer matches, football games and the like, which must be broadcast and viewed substantially simultaneously. Efforts to date to provide real time video time editing to contract or expand the program length to match a desired run length have not met with success to date.